


Out of Habit

by Redribbonhood



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redribbonhood/pseuds/Redribbonhood
Summary: Aveline Vallen is good at many things. Breaking habit isn’t one of them.





	Out of Habit

## 48\. A kiss “…out of habit”

Aveline Vallen née du Lac is good at many things. She is master of sword-and-shield combat, a steadfast friend, an exemplary guardswoman, and now she’s an excellent Captain of the Guard. Whether or not she could have been a good mother she does not know. Wesley and her had mutually decided against children and had been happy with their decision. Yet now, after 4 years in Kirkwall, she was suddenly the mother of 5 fully grown, incredibly problematic adults.

Varric was excluded because as much of a troublemaker as the rest of them, he at least could take care of himself well enough. But her sewer apostate son, her hopelessly naive elf daughter, her broody elf son who lived in a mansion  _still_ filled with corpses and cobwebs, and worst of all her infuriating licentious pirate daughter, would soon make her hair gray. And yet here she was at sunrise on her day off, preparing them all lunch.

Aveline is a good cook. Wesley had been the cleaner one of them and she’d loved him for it. Whenever he had been able to take leave from the templars to visit he would make their house spotless... but she always bested him when it came to preparing food. And she’d always cook his favorite meal to take with him before he left the house again. Her favorite morning routine. They’d double check their weapons and armor, she’d cook, he’d clean up, a kiss at the door, and they would be off to their respective duties. She misses it.

**“Aveline, this is delicious!”**

The red-haired guardswoman looks up from the lunchbox she’s filling. Her self-proclaimed “favorite child” has food all over his mouth, along with a grin as messy looking as that silly red smear he always had across his nose. She sighs to hide her amusement.

 **“Hawke. You’re supposed to be _helping_ me package everyone’s lunch- not  _eating_  it,”** she scolds without harshness.

 **“I’m getting a head start on mine,”**  Hawke answers, still grinning but putting away the food. Today he was heading to Sundermount again to speak to Merrill’s clan, so Aveline has prepared Hawke's, Merrill’s, and Isabela’s favorites. Varric had his own business today and Hawke, Aveline knew, never brings Anders or Fenris for Merrill’s private affairs. It would just give them more fodder to criticize her with. Aveline pauses to appreciate Hawke actually thinking about things like that. She is surprised when he also cheerfully begins to clean up all the cooking tools. Not even a humorous or sarcastic remark all morning. Her friend is unusually bearable today. 

 **“I’ve got everything, thanks again Aveline,”** Hawke smiles brightly as he gathers up the prepared lunch boxes into a cloth sack. Aveline walks him out the back entrance of the Guard Barracks as he chatters away about something or other. Hawke, like Wesley, is the talkative type. Aveline finds herself lost in a memory again. I cook, he cleans, we kiss, we part…

 **“Have a safe day,”**  they say at the same time as they pass through the door. Hawke suddenly turns to her as if remembering something else he was going to say. And Aveline kisses him- softly, out of habit.

Her face turns as red as her hair and she pulls back quickly as she realizes what she’s done. Hawke looks surprised but…not displeased. He stares at her, curiously. She makes a tactical retreat, slamming the door in his face as he chuckles. Aveline Vallen née du Lac is good at many things. Breaking habit isn’t one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a "50 Kisses" Writing Prompt request from my writing [tumblr](https://grey-wardens-dont-have-dental.tumblr.com)


End file.
